


Drakón

by Hoodedmutt



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Dragons, Emperor Kylo Ren, Eventual Smut, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Force Bond (Star Wars), Gentle Sex, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Rituals, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, Plot, Renperor, Reylo - Freeform, Romance, Soulmates, Very lovey dovey, maybe too much, sorry I find mating sexy okay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 01:02:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14989346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoodedmutt/pseuds/Hoodedmutt
Summary: The Drakón are an ancient race; part dragon, part human. They are a passionate and fierce people, imbued with the powers of almighty dragons and governed by their own laws and customs. The Drakón only take one mate in their lifetime, until their entwined souls turn to ash, and join the great Ladon.And for Rey, the fierce desert Drakón, this is no different. She has found her mate in the powerful black Drakón Emperor Kylo Ren, whose heart beats just as strong for her as the very wings that allow them to take flight. And tonight, she shall become his Empress.Allow the mating ritual to begin.





	Drakón

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah, this is my first ever fanfic. I've had this idea now for a quite a while and decided "The hell with it, it's summer might as well write something I enjoy" And I really, really enjoy Reylo :). That being said, I hope you guys like this. I've been thinking of making this an actual full multi-chapter fanfiction, I've got the general whole story down so if people are interested in this I'll do it :) I have no beta, so go easy on any mistakes you might find.
> 
> (this also being my first fic I just realized ao3 sucks when it comes to transferring italics and things, so I'll be sure to write my story within ao3 from now on -.-)
> 
> Slightly inspired by the book Queen of Dragons by Shana Abé, but I have taken my own spin on the idea.
> 
> Here is the inspiration for their [Dance](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0dSeYecM6wA&t=9s)
> 
> Here is what I imagine as their [Mating Song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dHrIGIuZoTA)
> 
> if you want to talk to me don't hesitate to go on my [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/seasaltpop) . I'd love to talk to you! :)
> 
> Please let me know what you think in the comments!

Rey could not help the constant fluttering of her heart; her chamber echoing with the sounds of her tail dragging across the obsidian marble flooring, and the soft clicking of her clawed feet as she paced back and forth.

Needless to say, she was nervous. 

Halting her movements, Rey let out a small huff, a ball of flame passing from her lips in its wake before vanishing in a wispy stream of smoke. Looking to her left, she caught her reflection in the full-length mirror that made it’s home tucked away in a small corner of the room. Despite herself, she couldn’t help the slight tug of her lips upwards as she did. Gone was the girl who desperately sought after a family that no longer wanted her, and now standing in her place was a strong, fierce and True Drakón. Today, her hair had been made into an intricate bun with gold lace intricately interwoven between its dark tresses. She wore what now became her usual garb since her arrival to the palace; a cream cropped hooded shawl that made it so her wings could still protrude comfortably and lie against her back or unfold as she wished; and two extra strands of fabric tied around her upper arms before falling and nearly trailing the ground below. Her sand-scaled hips and bare stomach gave way to a long and luxurious draped skirt of the same color as her shawl. Evaluating herself further, she noted the shininess that her scaled forearms, lower legs, shoulders and hips seemed to emanate. Before the sands of Jakku had dulled them, constantly lodged in between them, but now, away from the sands harshness, they shined as they truly should, just as much as Kylo’s obsidian ones. 

She had to admit, though, that she’d probably never get used to dressing like this after having spent so many years without such luxuries. Her smile grew slightly at the thought as she continued to look at her reflection; The scavenger within her would never truly be gone, and it wasn’t long ago when the remnants of that very mirror had lain in cragged broken shards all across the floor, all thanks to her hand. 

She remembered that day so vividly, the day she met Kylo Ren; the one whom they called The Night, He who flies on Obsidian Wings, Crimson Death, The Damned Usurper, the Black Drakón Emperor. Oh, how she had thought him true to his name. He had captured her in her attempt to steal his acclaimed saber, coveted for the rumored power it gave to its wielder, and emanating a cracking, unsettling red glow. Stories and tales of this saber and the Emperor who wielded it were known far and wide, striking fear into the hearts of all Drakón and those who dared lay in his path. It was said he had killed his own father in order to rise to the throne, it was said he killed any and all who dared oppose his rule.

It was said that the crimson glow of his saber and eyes of his mask was all you saw before he struck you down.

And it was these stories of which she drew her basis on Kylo Ren from, and it was these stories of which that drove her to carry out her task in the first place. Having been abandoned by her parents at a young age, she had had to fend for herself in the unforgiving deserts of Jakku, making a living as a hired thief under the iron-clawed fist of Unkar Plutt. Grimy, unforgiving, and so huge his puny wings could barely lift himself off the ground; Plutt worked as a shady liason of sorts within the Niima Outpost between those who did not wish to dirty their hands with commiting the act of thievery themselves and those (herself) whose hands had dirt permanently caked under their claws. 

It was a simple task, he’d used to tell her, they tell me what they want, I tell you what to get, you steal, ask no questions, bring it back, and I give you a quarter of the earnings. Of course as she grew older, she learned this was far from the truth. Plutt kept nearly all of the earnings, and she, the thief, even less of a quarter. But, she had had no other choice, and she was good at it. She was lithe, quick, and the sandy color of her scales made it so she blended in seamlessly with many of her surroundings. Plutt knew this and often held her hostage with the threat of never hiring her again whenever the thought of finding work elsewhere crossed her mind. In the end, it was this threat that always won over.

But this time, it had been different. When she had come to Plutt for her next assignment, he had been entirely different. It was the first time she’d ever actually seen him nervous. Like every other time, he didn’t tell her who the client was, but that her objective was to infiltrate Kylo’s acropolis, The First Order’s Empire, and obtain his saber. He’d told her that this was the one job she couldn’t screw up, that if she did it wouldn’t just be his life on the line, but hers. This had both surprised and unsettled her; for what kind of client had such power to make this kind of threat? Regardless, she had heard the stories of the tyrant Kylo Ren; his merciless subjugation of any country who did not assimilate under the First Order, his rumored use of dark Drakón magic long thought to be forgotten-

But what Kylo Ren was noted for most, was being one of the last of their kind who could still Turn, who could still transform into the likeness of their ancestors of the days of old, a true Dragon. Drakón still bore draconic features, the tail tell signs of this bloodline still present, but unable to unlock fully. But no, whispers of the awesome and terrifying power he possessed as a true Dragon... sharp teeth and talons, a hulking black scaled body and head, and wings seeming to consume the sky above as he descended upon you.

Rey herself had believed that the ability to Turn was one no Drakón possessed any longer, not since the destruction of the old Drakón Council; but the very existence of Kylo Ren put that belief quickly to rest.

And so, she had set out that night in order to carry out the task, flying a great distance in order to come to the lands of Naboo, where Kylo Ren made his home. She hadn’t expected to be met with lush greenery and rolling hills and fields. It was the first time she’d ever even seen such scenery, the sun no longer harsh on her back and wings, but a welcome warmth that accompanied gales scented with the perfume of wildflowers and water- so, so much water. And strangely enough, in the center of it all laid his palace like a black thorn stuck to Naboo’s side. It’s foreboding black spires reaching high into the sky above.

But when night had fallen, and she’d flown and scaled those towers in an attempt to steal that saber, Kylo had caught her instantly, and in doing so awakening a bond between them that burned fiercer and brighter than the fires of Ladon. Through him, she had discovered that she, too, could Turn. Under his teaching she’d grown stronger, and learned the ways of Drakon magic. She’d met and forged friendships she’d never thought she’d have; including the likes of Poe Dameron, commander of Kylo’s royal guard, and an ex-First Order soldier, Finn. She’d uncovered a plot of coup d'etat against him led by General Hux and and aided Kylo in freeing himself from under the dark persuasions and demands of Chancellor Snoke, who had been to blame for Kylo’s tyrannical acts from the beginning. And since then she and Kylo with the help of the former resistance, were working on establishing a New Order, and to better the relationships of other countries as well as aid those in need.

And... she’d fallen deeply, profoundly in love with the once feared Drakón emperor Kylo Ren, who she now knew as his true name Ben Solo. Despite their tempestuous meeting, as their bond continued to grow, she found that Kylo Ren was not the monster everyone thought he was, that he thought he was; but a broken, fragmented Drakón who had been betrayed and left behind countless times, wounds buried so deep within him it almost seemed as if it would be impossible to heal, who wished so ardently to be enough for someone, anyone, just as much as she had.

And so, they found and took comfort in one another, and in doing so the seeds of love were unknowingly sown, blooming now into an overwhelming shared desire and affection that threatened to consume them both whole.

She never thought she could love someone has much as she loved him.

Which was why- Rey’s nervousness now returning in full swing- today she and Kylo would finally be Mated, and all of Naboo was buzzing with excitement for their union, for today their Emperor would finally have an Empress to rule alongside him. To be Mated was no small thing, for a Drakón to find and become one with the others halves of their souls was something all Drakón coveted and celebrated. When Drakon are Mated, it is because the stars and Ladon himself ordained it so the moment each pair first breathed flame into the world, and they only take one mate in their lifetime until those very flames are snuffed out.

But being Mated wasn’t so simple as seeking out your mate and that being the end, no. To be Mated was the consummation of a pairs very souls, minds, and bodies. And so, to be truly Mated, each pair must perform a Mating Ritual. A Mating Ritual consisted of blindfolding the pair, and having them perform their own mating ritual Dance, to the tune of their own mating Song; the Song a combined melody of the Songs each Drakon have embedded in their souls, a song no other can hear but they themselves. And after the ritual was successfully performed they would-

Rey couldn’t help the rosy blush that bloomed upon her cheeks at the thought. It was all she and Kylo could do to keep their claws off one another until they had become truly Mated. But, she supposed she had Leia to thank for the help in making sure they kept to at least this tradition. Besides, the ever mounting desire the wait had accumulated- her blush darkened- would truly make this night one she’d covet and cherish forever; to finally become one with love of her of her life, her tracinya.

So caught up in her thoughts, she hadn’t sensed the dark presence of her lover closing in on her all the while she had been pensive in thought, but now she felt the familiar pleasant tingle running up and down her spine that signaled his proximity; such was the many ways their bond connected them to each other. Smiling, Rey turned her head to look towards the balcony leading to her chamber and sure enough, there he stood. 

Kylo ran a black scaled hand through his mane of windswept raven hair, much to her amusement as his hair always seemed to have a mind of its own no matter how hard he tried to tame it. He adorned a long loose-fitting black cloak that rewarded her with an apt view of his expansive and muscular chest; the cloak allowed for his massive wings to settle comfortably on his back, and only the tip of long tail and clawed feet to peek from underneath its vast amounts of cloth, tied together loosely at his waist by a gold rope. Despite this, the cloak did nothing to hide the clearly God-like physique of him that was mostly hidden from her gaze, fabric draped over rows upon rows of sinewy muscle. She was also sure, as she noted with a blush, that it was all that separated her from viewing his nude body underneath.

 

Kylo was as handsome as he was strong, and his reputation for both never ceased to proceed him or amaze her. She would never admit it , but she’d been drawn to him the moment he’d allowed her to see his face, one that wasn’t obscured behind the gaze of a mask, and that attraction only increased as their desire and love for one another did the same. Kylo’s dark gaze locked on her, causing her to intake a quiet breath as he made his way towards her with all the grace and poise an Emperor could possess. She couldn’t help the swell of love she felt within her heart whenever he came near, and so she matched him step for step and eagerly met him halfway, his presence now filling her senses completely.

Kylo’s usually serious features melted into that of softness and adoration as the distance between them came to a close. His lips eased into a soft smile as he looked into the eyes of his lover, bringing a hand to caress her cheek while the other settled at her waist, pulling her closer and drawing a contented sigh from her as she leaned into his touch. “ Cyar’ika...” He murmured; his deep, sonorous voice in his foreign tongue causing her to shiver. “ What ails you, my love?”

At this, Rey bit her lip. The sight of him had calmed her so that she had forgotten her previous state of unease; more importantly she had forgotten that she and Kylo were so deeply connected, that no matter where they were, they were privy to each other's emotions. She sighed and brought a hand to his that laid upon her cheek, before turning her head slightly to plant a kiss to his palm. A deep purr manifested within Kylo’s chest at this, but did nothing to wipe the concerned look from his face as he regarded her.

“Kylo, it’s nothing to worry about, I’m fine.” She reassured him, but to no avail. Kylo could still sense her deep seated agitation, and so he gently brushed his mind against hers. “Come on, both you and I know that isn’t true... I could feel your nervousness all the way from the other side of the castle, I could’ve confused you for an uneasy Huggabore.” His lighthearted jab echoed within her mind, to which she responded with a mock hit to the center of his chest in retaliation.

Rey chuckled slightly before sighing and looking down, unable to meet his gaze. “It’s just that..” She breathed in deeply, “What....what if were were not meant to be Mated?” She thought apprehensively, both her hands now coming up to grip and twist the front of his tunic.

It wasn’t that she doubted their love, oh no, far from it. But just because two Drakón loved each other, did not mean they were truly to be Mated. There were many cases of pairs believing they’d found their true Mate, only to perform the Dance and falter, an indicator that they were not true Mates, and that their significant other still lay out there somewhere in the Cosmos. Of course, there were those that still remained together despite this fact, still deeply in love yet forever feeling unfulfilled, and those driven mad with heartbreak and longing for those they were not meant truly to be with. Rey gripped his tunic harder, fear welling up inside her. Even their bond did not dictate that they were True Mates. She couldn’t fathom herself being Mated to anyone other than the man who stood before her. She loved Kylo with all that she was, and if it turned out to be that Ladon had chosen for him another, she’d-

Her thoughts of self-doubt were interrupted as she felt his hands enclose around her wrists, just tight enough to bring her back down from the brink of her spiralling emotions and back to him. She looked up at Kylo to find his piercing dark gaze trained on her, a wave of steely resolve but also calm and reassurance from him settling over her like a warm enveloping mist. 

“Rey,...” He murmured allowed, needing her to feel the intensity and sincerity behind his words. “There is no one in the entire Cosmos who could be more suited to be my Mate than you, there is no one who could ever hold the reins to my heart as strongly as you do, and there is no one else I could even fathom spending the rest of my life with, or who I could ever imagine loving as deeply and as ardently as I do you....” His hands that enclosed her wrists now moved hers to lay flat against his chest. Rey breathed in deeply, letting his words sink into and calm her, feeling the hot press of his skin against her hands and the strong beating of his heart.

“This heart beats only for you, and never shall it for anyone else.” Kylo stated firmly, now sending her a wave of his most deepest love. “You and I share a bond deeper than even the title of Mates can proclaim; no matter what happens, I will belong to you and you alone.” 

Rey sucked in a breath at his words, staring into his eyes and feeling her very being overflow with the love she felt for this man in front of her.. Reaching out a hand, she pressed her palm to his cheek and traced the scar lining there with her fingertips, causing Kylo to let out a contented sigh.

“And I you, my love, I am yours and yours alone; I love you with all my heart Ben.” She stated firmly, sending him a wave of love of her own, but also slight guilt as she continued to look upon the scar etched into his features. She had done that to him on the day they’d met, on the day he found her in her attempt to steal his saber. They’d fought and she’d Turned for the first time, matching Kylo’s formidable dragon with one of her own. In her rage and attempt to escape she’d clawed across his face, but in the end he’d won that battle. At the time, the thought of her being the one who’d left that mark filled her with a sort of savage glee; a nobody had marked the great Kylo Ren, a feat no one thought possible.

But now, as she stared at the mark that now marred the handsome features of her lover, she couldn’t help the deep sense of sorrow and regret that now plagued her being whenever she glimpsed it. If she could rewind time and take it back she would in a heartbeat, and she made to tell him just so when she was silenced as Kylo now mirrored her earlier actions and brought her palm to his lips, before uttering a low shushing sound.

“Rey, I’ve told you before it’s okay. I cherish this mark because it is a constant reminder of you that I shall bear on my skin for all to see, as well as a warning to all to never underestimate your power and strength.” Kylo smiled, leaning down and pressing his forehead against hers. Rey’s guilt ebbed at this, as she now smiled and leaned in further before nuzzling her nose against Kylo’s and allowing herself to emit a contented purr of her own. Kylo responded in kind, bringing a hand to her cheek and the other to pull her closer at the waist, before closing his eyes and brushing his lips against hers.

No matter how many times they did this, Kylo’s touch and lips upon her would always feel as if she were being scorched and consumed by the most delicious of flames. Rey sighed contentedly, before closing the gap between them and slanting her lips across his, tantalizingly slow and gentle. Kylo let out a slight groan, his purr growing louder as he tilted his head just so in order to deepen the kiss, the bond between them practically singing with delight at their nearness. Rey hummed against his lips, before moaning slightly as Kylo pulled away with a growl and ducked his head to plant hot kisses up and down the column of her neck. 

 

Damn him. If he didn’t stop there’d be no chance they’d get to the Council meeting for there Mating tonight on time. With a groan, Rey pressed her palm to his chest and pushed slightly. “Kylo, as much as I’d love to stay up here with you all day, you know we have to go now or else we’ll never hear the end of it from your mother if we’re late...” Rey giggled as Kylo growled and let out a huff of frustration as he unwillingly did as he was told and moved away, but only enough so that she could look into his eyes, which she noted, were now dark with restrained lust. Kylo chuckled before flashing her a wolfish smile.

“I suppose you’re right Cyar’ika.... After all, there will be plenty of time for this tonight.” His thoughts echoed in her head suggestively, grabbing for her hand and bringing the back of it to his lips, causing her to shiver with anticipation as she nodded with a shy smile. The very thought of them finally together in that way.... It made her both nervous and delighted. For nothing would make her happier than to finally become one with who she loved, and to one day in the future build a family of their very own. Sensing her thoughts, Kylo purred in agreement before entwining the hand he held to his lips with his own and gesturing towards the door with one outstretched wing.

“Shall we then?” He inquired within her mind, straightening to his full height. 

“Yes... let’s.” She agreed. Together, walking hand in hand, they made for the door. Both content and at peace, Rey knew as she glanced up at her Mate, that no matter what happened, they would always be together.

**Author's Note:**

> Now, the plans for this fic were for it to be a simple 3 chapter fic to satiate my desire to write this AU, but as I was writing, an entire idea for a longer fic (essentially the story leading up to this moment) came into my head... If anyone would be interested in reading more than just the 3 chapters let me know! Because if that's the case I'll stop here and do just that :)
> 
> Please let me know what you think in the comments!


End file.
